Sisterhood
by cwalsh15
Summary: The four girls went to college never expecting to find love. With secrets, unspoken feelings, lies, deceit, and romance, will they be able to overcome the life's hardships? Or will they forever become broken up? Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi and Zekepay ONHOLD
1. Trailer

**A/N:**

After writing the last chapter of The Apartment, I cooked this one up. I wanted to do another friendship based story between girls set during college. It's a little different from the my other story since I made it so everyone didn't know each other until they met in college. It also has a lot more storylines than the other one. The themes I am using are a bit more deep than the other one. This story revolves around the friendships of the four girls but I'm planning a lot of romance in it.

I had this one basically plotted out in my head all I really need to know if you guys are interested in me writing it. Just an idea I had. Review if you like the concept. I'll probably have the next chapter of Life In The Fastlane up tomorrow and I just posted the newest chapter of The Apartment. If I continue this then I'll most likely write the first chapter and post it in like two days. Bear with me since I've basically started like three different stories and my life is a little busy right now. So, just review if you want to read this story. I don't know if I should continue it or not.

* * *

**The four of them have been best friends since forever…..**

Gabriella giggled at Sharpay, "I can't believe you did that to him. He was so scared!"

"Well that's what he gets for hurting my best friend!"

--

"Thanks Kels," Taylor sniffed.

"That's what friends are for."

--

**They left for college. Never expecting the challenges they'd face.**

"Sharpay! I can't believe your failing out one of your classes!"

"Not everyone is a genius like you, McKessie!"

--

"We need rent money," Gabriella commented to the brunette next to her.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

--

**A party changed their lives forever.**

"Why are we even going to this," a nervous voice asked the blonde.

"Come on! It's college! We need to party!"

--

"Are you sure we'll be okay?"

"If you need any help, just tugged on your ear. Don't worry I'll save you."

--

"Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez," she giggled back while taking his strong hand.

--

**She gets the guy of her dreams. Plus his friends.**

"Some of my friends are single. I've known them since I was two. Want me to hook you up with one of them?"

"I don't need to play Love Connection to find a guy," the blonde spat back.

--

"Jason Cross, meet my best friend, Kelsi Nielson."

--

"Hello, pretty lady."

"You really need to update your pick up lines," the girl rolled her eyes.

--

**A time of love**

"I love you. And that really scares me."

--

"Just let me in," he pleaded with her while taking her hands. "I care about you. You have to accept it."

"Just shut up."

"And you care about me! Don't deny it!"

"SHUT UP!"

--

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you."

--

"Look I have to go. Just spit it out!"

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry if it's taking too much time!"

--

**Friendship**

"Dude, I can't believe how much you lucked out with that girl."

"I know, man. I know."

--

"I heard you need help with your math to stay on the team. Need a tutor?"

"Stupid Bolton."

--

**And heartache**

"He did that?!"

"Yes," she cried. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

--

"I broke up with—"

"Can't talk," the blonde told her. "I'm late."

She swallowed her tears just in time to give her friend a fake smile.

--

**With lies and deceit through in. Can their friendship survive?**

"I can't believe she would do this to me! What ever happened to friends always having your back?"

"Maybe she has a good explanation for it."

--

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise," she lied.

--

"I hate you! We aren't friends anymore!"

"We were **never** friends!"

--

"It was a mistake! It meant NOTHING!"

"Well, it meant something to him and it means something to me!"

--

**What happens when one secret threatens to destroy their lives forever?**

"There's something going on with her. I need to find out."

"She'll tells us when she's ready."

--

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this! I thought we were friends!"

"How am I suppose to bring this up? At breakfast?"

--

"She'll be okay, right? Please tell me she'll be okay! I need her to be okay!"

"She'll be okay. It's okay. She'll be all right," he soothed the hysterical brunette.

--

**Will they be able to sick together? Or will it all fall apart?**

"I'm just so tired."

"No, you have to fight this. Do it for me, please. Just fight it for me. I need you here with me. I can't lose you. Not now. Not with all of us like this. I can't lose my best friend. Not now. Not ever. Just fight this, please. Don't give up. Just fight like hell and beat this."

"I don't think I can anymore."

--

"Taylor, you have to tell him!"

"Just leave me alone! All of you!"

--

"Don't you dare come down here and make it seem like I don't care what happens to her! She's just as much my friend as she is yours!"

"Really, is that why you're here fucking Troy while she's fighting for her life! You're right! You are a _great_ friend!"

--

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU," she screamed at the cold stone. She dropped to her knees, "Why did you leave me?"

--

**It's a year that forever changed their lives forever. **


	2. A Place in This World

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Don't forgot to Review!**

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

_'A Place In This World' _Taylor Swift

* * *

Gabriella Montez dropped her overflowing cardboard box in the middle of her newly bought loft found near the college UCLA. She smiled at the spacious building as she turned around to get a better look at her new place. Right on the beach with two levels, it was a place Gabriella always wanted to live in. The large, French-cut windows brought in the salty sea air and bright California sunlight. It was perfect.

"I can't believe we own property," a dark-skinned girl exclaimed behind Gabriella.

Taylor McKessie had been Gabriella's best friend since they were little girls. Gabriella didn't know when Taylor became her best friend. It was somewhere between the time Taylor shared her crayons with her in preschool and the time she asked her to play kickball with all her friends in kindergarten. Taylor was the logical one of the group. Always having a scientific explanation for whatever circumstances come their way. She was the tallest of their group, which was why she never wore heels. With dark-skin, having the most curves out of all of them, and shoulder length black hair, she had created a new type of beauty. A lover of all things related to chemistry, she had come to college to become a chemistry professor. She had a knack for being a know-it-all, which could be both her worst and best quality.

Gabriella smiled at her friend, "Look at the view! Isn't it amazing," she gushed at her as she walked onto their wooden porch. She smiled brightly at the beach's view of the sunset.

"This is so exciting," a new girl exclaimed behind Gabriella.

Sharpay Evans had been another close friend of Gabriella. She changed the most when they left for college. Gone were her honey blonde long locks, which were her signature style in high school. She recently chopped them off and adapted a shoulder-length cut that went just past her shoulders and dyed them a dark blonde with dark brown highlights threw it. It was different to Gabriella to see her friend without her blonde hair that made her Sharpay but she never lost her personality. Standing a few inches taller than Gabriella, Sharpay had caught the eyes of a couple guys. Sharpay was the kind of person who would do anything for her friends. Gabriella met up with Sharpay in third grade and has been irrespirable ever since. Having a fierily yet fun personality, Sharpay has been there for all of them. She had been solely focused on making it big in Broadway, but recently did a complete one-eighty and decided to major in fashion design and business. Sometimes coming off as a bit dramatic and standoffish, Sharpay had to learn to think before she spoke.

Gabriella giggled, "I can't believe we're in college and living alone! Thank God we're all together," she added.

"Yeah, seriously," Sharpay commented. She took a look at the loft, "So, you and Taylor are rooming in the back room while me and Kels are living on the second level. Right," she asked her.

Kelsi Nielson is the last girl in their small group. With a small statue yet a huge heart, she was always a listening ear. Closest with Sharpay, she tended to keep things to herself. The shortest girl in their group, Kelsi had a meek and shy personality. Out of all the girls in the group, Kelsi had been with them for the shortest amount of time. Sharpay had met her in seventh grade and surprising welcomed her into their group with open arms. Kelsi joked that the only reason Sharpay brought her into the group was because Gabriella and Taylor were the closest and she felt left out. Having a dark chestnut brown hair that went just below her shoulder, almost always covered by a hat, and recently losing her glasses for contacts, she had a mousy beauty. The musician of their group, only playing for her closest friends, she had been the composer in high school. She recently parted from music making and followed her small passion for designing jewelry and hats. That is why she decided to major in business and design. Kelsi had been through a lot in her short life, which was one of the main reasons Sharpay was so protective of her. Gabriella didn't know why but she had always felt like Kelsi was distancing herself from herself and Taylor. She kept many secrets from people in fear that they will hurt the people she loved.

"Alright, well, I'm going to start unpacking," Sharpay announced as she turned back into the house. "Oh by the way," she turned around. "There's a party tonight at some guys house. I met him today at freshmen orientation, want to go," she asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," Gabriella told her while leaning against the railing.

"Fabulous," Sharpay exclaimed before walking into their home.

Gabriella tipped her head back as the light end of the summer breeze lifted up her shoulder-length, curly, chocolate brown hair. She had been the athletic girl of their group, which you could tell by her toned body. Playing soccer all through high school while being head of the math department, she had various interests. Her major one was though, caring for young children, which was why she was majoring in early childhood development. Being the third eldest of the group, she was use to having her friends always by her side. Having both brains and beauty, she had more than a few boyfriends in high school but never being in love. If you ever heard the expression, 'Bad things happening to beautiful people', that applied to Gabriella. Whenever she went, she felt like doom followed. Her family life a total wreck and her love life not that much better, Gabriella always managed blame herself for everything bad that happened to the people closest to her.

"Gabriella! Come on," a voice broke into her thoughts that belong to Taylor. "We have to get ready for tonight."

"Coming," she called back as she took one last good look at the beach scene in front of her. She smiled to herself as she realizing that for once, her life was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Are you sure about this," a nervous Kelsi asked Sharpay as she sat on her bed. "I mean, why are we even going?"

"Come on Kels! It's college. We have to party," Sharpay stated as if it was a life or death situation. "Don't worry, stick with me. I won't leave you," she reassured her friend as she flopped down next to her.

"Thanks Sharpay," Kelsi said as she hugged one of her pillows.

Sharpay smiled at her best friend. Out of everyone, Kelsi had always been there for her. Though every break-up, every fight, and even through her issues with her parents and brother, Kelsi had always listened to her many rants. She was like her little sister. Always being there no matter how many things she screwed up.

"So," Sharpay asked suddenly remembering sometime important. "You feeling good, right?"

"Yeah," Kelsi exclaimed. "It happen once and the doctors say I am okay. Stop worry, please," she asked her softly. "You know I would tell you if something went wrong."

"I know," Sharpay sighed. "Just worry about you, Kels. You are my best friend," she reminded her.

Kelsi giggled and jumped off the bed, "And as my best friend, will you help me get ready for this party?"

"Of course," Sharpay exclaimed, eager to help style someone. "I was thinking one of those jumper dress you love wearing," she stated while walking over to Kelsi's side of the room. She fumbled through her dresser before pulling out a light green dress that fell right above her knees.

"As long as I get to wear a hat and some leggings, I'm good," Kelsi stated.

"You never change," Sharpay said while rolling her eyes.

--

Gabriella stood behind Taylor while curling a section of her hair, "Tay, you look gorgeous!"

Taylor blushed, "You're my friend. You have to say that," she stated.

"I'm your **best** friend," she reminded her. "And I would tell you if you look horrible. But, you look _amazing_," she chimed in her soft, harmonious voice.

Taylor laughed as she checked out her outfit. She decided to go for something different than what she was use to. Instead of wearing a pair of pants, she decided to put on a white demin skirt that went mid thigh. Long gone were her blazers and polo's and hello to her bold blue and green flowy thick-strapped, sleeveless top. She decided to add a chunky, bright yellow, beaded bracelet to the outfit to give it a fun feel. She felt a little self-conscious in her new outfit since she wasn't use to showing off some skin but Gabriella reassured her she look beautiful.

Taylor would never admit it but she never felt up to par with her other friends when it came to looks. She relied more on her brains then her outer appearance. Compared to Gabriella, Taylor felt like the 'ugly' best friend. She often compared her life with the 'Ugly Duckling' story, herself being the ugly duck in a pond of beautiful swans.

"So, are you excited for this party," Gabriella asked while misting a little finishing spray into her locks to keep the bouncy curls in tact.

"I guess," Taylor stated a little uncertain.

Gabriella turned to give her friend a look of concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Taylor said quickly. "Just a little nervous. I mean, it's our first college party and from the articles I've read—"

"Taylor," Gabriella exclaimed. "Leave out the statistics and studies for one second and enjoy life! We only get to experience college once. Make it count," she advised her.

"I guess you're right," Taylor agreed for once.

* * *

Gabriella arrived on the freshly cut green cut grass of a large white house. She heard various whoops and cheers erupt from the already swinging party. She looked over to see Sharpay already looping her arm through Kelsi as if to keep their petite friend from bolting.

"Are you sure we'll be okay," Taylor asked Gabriella softly.

"Don't worry," Gabriella reassured her. "If something happens or you need help, just tug on your ear lobe. Don't worry, I'll save you," Gabriella told her with a small squeeze.

"Alright," Taylor said. "Let's have some fun!"

"That a girl," Gabriella cheered as she linked arms with the dark-skinned girl and pulled her into the party.

--

Sharpay sipped from her red plastic cup as her eyes scanned the follow partygoers. She saw a guy who surprisingly caught her eyes.

A dark-skinned boy leaned against the wall with one leg propped up. He had his black hair cropped close to his head and stood a good few inches taller than her. He was talking animatedly with another boy as he gestured with his hands, trying to make a point. Wearing a red and black-checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he seemed like he had a laid-back personality.

Sharpay quickly diverted her attention as she saw him jerk his head towards her direction. She saw Kelsi talking with a few girls she met in orientation and pulled her away from the conversion.

"What's up," Kelsi asked her surprised.

"See that guy over there," Sharpay said slightly tipping her head in his direction. "The really cute one with the red shirt," she added helpfully as Kelsi nodded. "Is he looking at me?"

"Um," Kelsi started as she looked over in the boy's direction.

"Don't look so obvious," Sharpay exclaimed while pulling her into the kitchen. "Geez, I'm never going guy-scoping with you again."

"You like him," Kelsi exclaimed happily. "That's so cute, Shar. You have a crush," she giggled.

"I do not," Sharpay shot back in a stubborn tone. "I just think he looks decent. That's all," she said while stealing another look in his direction.

"Whatever you say," Kelsi giggled.

--

Gabriella roamed around the party floor, looking for one of her friends. She lost Taylor to the girls in her chemistry class and last saw Sharpay and Kelsi in the kitchen talking about some guy.

The party had been fun enough but now that it was winding down, many people were either leaving or coupling up. She looked in surprise as she saw a guy talking with Kelsi.

She suddenly slammed into a hard surface. She looked up and to her horror, she just rammed into one of the best-looking guy she ever meant. With his dark-brown hair and boyish grin, Gabriella felt her knees go out. She couldn't get past those electric blue eyes and strong exterior.

"Whoa," he chuckled as he reached out to steady her. "You okay," he asked intently.

Gabriella merely nodded, as she knows if she would open her mouth, all she would do was babble like an idiot. She knew she probably look like some star-struck high school girl who just fell into the arms of Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Um, I'm Troy Bolton, by the way," he said smoothly while offering his hand.

"Gabriella Montez," she giggled slightly while accepting the offer. She smiled warmly at the inviting smile a Mr. Troy Bolton was giving her.

She was right; college life is being to turn out just perfect.

* * *

**Pretty long author's note by the way:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the trailer! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story since I'm so excited to write it! I have so many ideas for this story and have it like all mapped out on my computer. It is going to have so much more character development than The Apartment. It is also dealing with different themes and problems which I'm so excited about. This one deals with so much more problems and each girl is going through something different. I think you can already tell which girl was in each scene of the trailer. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I love hearing what you guys think of each chapter.**

** Um, I plan on making each chapter at least fourteen pages but since I have to introduce characters and give some backround, that is why it seems so short. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. In my defense, I had to show each personality of the girls and give a setting and overall feel of the story. **

**I don't plan on drawing out the meeting with the guys which is why I start with the party. I hope I'm not throwing you guys into a story without giving you some substance on what the story is like. I'm pretty open ended on what I want Troy and Gabriella to do. If you want to see something then leave your idea and I could work it into the next chapter. I don't want to throw Gabriella into a serious relationship with Troy. You know like having them love each other after like three meetings because that doesn't happen in real life much less college. **

**On another note, when I picture the characters, I think High School Musical 2 hairstyles. Like, Troy's, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and Chad 's hair. If you have seen the new hair cut on Ashley Tisdale, the darker hair and shorter cut, that's what I picture her looking like since I kind of want Sharpay to mature more in this story and because I love Ashley Tisdale's new haircut. **

**Any who, tell me what you think of how the story is starting. I'm so excited to write this since it's like The Apartment (girls living together) but somehow very, very different. Ah, I already love writing this type of story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! So, review, leave a comment or suggestion and I'll try to update both The Apartment and this story as soon as possible. Hopefully in the next few days. Note the hopefully. REVIEW!**


	3. Fast Car

Don't forget to review ;)

_You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living _

_'Fast Car' _Tracy Chapman

---

Gabriella stood with her back pressed against the wall as her arms wrapped their way around her male occupant's neck. Her red cup was on the verge of falling out of her hand as she focused her attention on the male in front of her. His hands softly brushed against her cheek as his lips moved against hers in an agonizing good way. Her hands ran threw his soft locks as she felt an arm brush against her hipbone.

While completely enwrapped with the male in front of her, she felt something vibrate inside her pocket. She managed to break their contact as she flipped her phone only to roll her eyes. She stuffed the item back in her pocket and turned to face the man in front of her, "I have to go. Nice to see you," she felt the statement opened as she searched her mind for his name.

"Troy," he added helpfully with a small smirk.

"Right," Gabriella blushed slightly. "Bye Troy," she said as she quickly turned around on her way to the door.

"You going to call me sometime," he called after the pretty brunette. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans as he gave her a small smile.

Gabriella stopped suddenly as she heard his voice. There was something in that voice that she didn't like. She heard hopefulness. "Bye Troy," Gabriella repeated as she quickly made her way through the throngs of people. She didn't know how that just happened. They were talking, drinking, he was very attractive, and did she mention she was drinking? The brunette shook her head, she was allowed a totally no-strings attached hook-up with a complete stranger, right?

---

"Hey G," Sharpay popped into Gabriella's line of vision as she linked her arms through hers.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella replied as she snuck one last look at the house. Whoever Troy Bolton was, he was in the past.

"Didn't see you for awhile," Sharpay said as the two made their way home. She flipped her hair back as she gave her an amused look. "Find a guy already?"

Gabriella scoffed, "Yeah, I found the love of my life in there. I knew it would last forever from the very moment our eyes locked amidst a beer-pong tournament," she joked to her friend as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Ha, ha," Sharpay gave her a small shove. "Seriously though, did you meet anyone?"

"No, nothing caught my eye," Gabriella replied while keeping her eyes forward. If there was on thing she was bad at, it was lying. Especially to her best friends.

"Uh-huh," Sharpay nodded not fully believing her.

* * *

Today was the first day of classes and everyone was anxious. Many students saw the first day as a culture shock, not knowing the challenges or expectations college life was. College was a chance to restart your life, become a new person, change into someone completely different. A fresh start.

---

Sharpay stood in front of her mirror with her new college wardrobe. She felted pleased with her modest dark pink tank top paired with fitted black slacks. She wanted a change, a new start. A chance to show the world she wasn't some airheaded, theater-obsessed, pinked and sparkled out girl. She wanted to be someone who proved people wrong while looking completely fabulous. She wanted to be the kind of person little girls look up to. She wanted to BE someone.

She was never proud of the things she had done in high school, telling lies, spreading rumors, betraying people she loved. She wished she could take it back, relive her life, change her karma. She was ready for college; she was ready for a change.

Sharpay never liked the stereotype she was giving in high school, the dumb blonde. She wasn't stupid. That didn't mean she was a genius but she did have some commonsense. She knew how to survive in life considering she had been pretty much living alone since she was fifteen. She was good at reading people which ultimately helped in choosing who to trust and who not to. Sharpay Evans wasn't stupid. She just had her moments.

---

Gabriella Montez was one of those girls who surprisingly didn't like change. She was terrified of being in a completely new environment full of unfamiliar faces. She disliked the idea of having to start over and change. She liked things familiar and simple.

She didn't change much from high school. She kept her naturally curly, dark chocolate brown locks but adapted a shorter style. She kept her style in tact, the all-American girl with a sweetheart twist. She felt like the same person as she did in high school. She felt rather boring in her dark blue, thin-strapped sundress and her hair curled with a matching blue headband. She still felt like Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was most popular in high school. She was not only the school's varsity girls' soccer captain but also prom queen. She was the head of the math department and had boys asking her out left from right. She was somebody in high school. She had a purpose and she full-filled it. She knew what to do and she did it. She was important. Now, Gabriella was learning that the real world didn't care if you were the prom queen or voted 'Best All Around.' She was learning that the person you were in high school doesn't translate into the person you are in the real world. Gabriella was learning how to grow up.

---

Taylor loved the first day of school. She picked out her outfit weeks in advance for this day, a pair of fitted cream-colored slacks with a pale yellow colored short-sleeved blouse. She loved the smell of freshly sharpened pencils and brand-new textbooks. She color coordinated her notes and kept her notebooks in condescending and alphabetized order. Some would say Taylor was a freak but she said she was just being Taylor.

Taylor couldn't wait to go to college. She prepped herself for weeks for college interviews. She memorized the campus of Harvard and Yale. She researched the science departments of all the high-scaled colleges she applied to. She was ready for college until she got the rejection letters from her top picks. She didn't have enough school activities according to Brown. She needed to broaden her horizons replied Yale. She needed more diversity said Harvard. Taylor McKessie's college dream died that day.

Taylor would never admit it but she didn't really wanted to go to UCLA. Sure it was a great school with a good chemistry department but it wasn't the school. It didn't give her goosebumps when she first stepped onto the green campus. The chemistry lab didn't give her chills. She didn't spend hours researching the history of the school to amaze the admission office. UCLA wasn't her dream school; it was just the one who accepted her.

---

Kelsi slid on her white flats and turned to look into the mirror. She straightened her outfit, a dark blue and white pinstriped, sleeveless dress that fell to her knees and a pair of white leggings. She took a deep breath as she thought about her first day. She tried to calm her nerves but was doing a horrible job.

Kelsi didn't like crowds in generally. She wasn't one who would go out, drink like a fish, and hook-up with random guys. She didn't like hanging out with people she barely knew. It wasn't that she didn't like going out, she just liked it in moderation. That was not the case in college.

Kelsi was nervous about changing her style. It took a lot of guts for her to give up her glasses. She didn't like becoming a different person. She felt like it was a Halloween costume that you couldn't get out of.

Kelsi was frightened about the possibility of selecting what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She was scared of making mistakes and never being able to take them back. Kelsi Nielson had one fear, the unknown. Well, that and snakes. Snakes really freaked her out.

* * *

_Gabriella slumped down against the door as she heard the screaming words wafting through the house. Her dark brown hair was pulled in a messy bun on top of her head as she wore her favorite plaid pajama bottoms. She hugged her knees to her body as she waited from the voices to commence. She didn't know how at sixteen years old she could still feel like a small six-year-old girl, a frightened and alone. _

_Gabriella knew she should phone Taylor or Sharpay and ask them if she could spend the night. She knew that their parents would welcome her with open arms with no questions asked. She just wanted to wait. Wait for the voices to stop screaming at each other. She wanted to hear loving words not word full of hatred. But wanted that was like asking to become a princess. Her small wish was that impossible. _

"_Gabby," a small voice called over the door. A voice that belonged to a young three-year-old child. _

_Gabriella quickly got up and opened to the door. She leaned down to pick up the small child who was holding her stuffed teddy bear tightly in her small hand. Gabriella smiled at the girl, "What are you doing up, Angie?" _

"_Couldn't sleep," the young girl responded as she tired to block the noise coming from downstairs. "Why momma and Nina so loud," she asked in her broken three-year-old language. _

_Gabriella glared down at the stairs leading to the arguing voices. "Good question," she mumbled as she walked the young girl back to her room. She placed the girl on top of her white bed, "You are up way too late young lady. Time for bed," she told the girl when placing a blanket over her while avoiding the question the young girl asked. _

"_Night Gabby," Angie responded while snuggling to her worn out bear. She looked up to the girl with deep brown eyes, "Does momma and Nina hate each other?" _

_Gabriella smiled sadly at the young girl and gave her a light peck on the forehead. "Course not," she said softly while fingering the lamp switch. "We will all be okay," she reassured more to herself than to the young girl. _

"_I love you, Gabby," Angie yawned to the girl while drifting off. _

"_I love you too," Gabriella said quietly as she switched off the lamp. She securely closed the door so the voices wouldn't come through the door and disturb the young girl. _

_Gabriella wished she could shut the door on all her problems._

* * *

Sharpay walked around the campus in a complete lost. She didn't realize that a school could be so big. Everywhere she looked, she was unfamiliar faces staring at the lost freshman. She felt ridiculous. Embarrassed.

She glanced down at her classes and saw that she had Fashion Design in fifteen minutes. She felt a jolt of excitement in her system at the words. If there was one thing that Sharpay knew it was fashion.

Being stylish wasn't just a taste in clothes for Sharpay, it was a lifestyle. She loved being able to find the exact outfit that fit a person so perfectly that it seemed like it was made for them. She was good at fashion and design. She for once in her life had a calling that she could succeed in.

---

Taylor felt in her element as she walked around the chemistry lab found in the UCLA science building. She was in a place where she belonged and she knew it. Chemistry was a place where Taylor could be a nerd and have acceptance.

She never really knew where she would fit in the world. She didn't feel as pretty as Gabriella or as funny as Sharpay or as delicate as Kelsi. Taylor knew that she was smart and that was all.

---

Kelsi smiled to herself as she scribbled down the expectations her professor wanted from her. Her day was going surprisingly well, no falls, no saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, no getting lost. Her day was going great and Kelsi couldn't be anymore happier.

As the professor dismissed the class, Kelsi quickly closed her laptop computer and slid it into her black colored tote bag. For once in her life, Kelsi had her head held high. There was something new to the way Kelsi walked, there was confidence.

---

Gabriella scanned the rows of the UCLA library. If there was one place where Gabriella could get lost, it was books. The pages came to life for her and she allowed herself to get lost in the pages. If she was ever feeling stressed or upset, a good novel was always the cure for her.

As she ran her finger across the various, colorful books, she felt her mind wander. She was quite successful with her first day of classes. She didn't get lost or show up to class late. For someone who thought today was going to be a disaster, Gabriella did quite well.

As she made her way down the rows, Gabriella absently mindedly walked still in her own world. She found herself suddenly slamming into an unknown stranger.

"I am so sorry," Gabriella said as she immediately bent down to pick up the various books that fell onto the floor. "I wasn't paying attention and I had no idea that," her sentence stopped short as she saw who the stranger was. From the minute she saw the dark brown locks and crystal blue eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

"Hey stranger," his soft voice said to her jokily. He gave her a slightly embarrassed, smile.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella managed to get out while still staring at the young man.

So much for a simple hook-up.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait and the fact it's a little shorter than I was usually write. I hope this turns out okay! I'm currently running around so I just wanted to post this chapter up quickly. Thank you guys for the reviews! I enjoy reading what you guys think and I hope to read more. REVIEW.


	4. Can't Stop

Reviews are always welcomed ;)

_The world I love  
The tears I drop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
The world I love  
The trains I hop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Come and tell me when it's time to _

_'Can't Stop' _Red Hot Chili Peppers

----

Gabriella bit her lower lip as she remembered she was still in possession of Troy's items. She quickly shoved the various books into his arms, "Here you go. Sorry I bumped into you," she mumbled quickly before turning on her heels and walking out the door. She felt her cheeks burn as last night's flashbacks came to her full force.

"Wait," Troy called out after her and easily caught up to the fleeing girl. "Hold on for a second."

Gabriella inwardly groaned as she faced the boy, "Yes?"

"I, uh, kind of wanted to," his voice trailed off as he tried to come up with an excuse to spend more time with the brunette. "Wanted to ask if you wanted to grab some coffee with me," he stumbled off. He grinned at the girl.

Gabriella giggled at his uneven request. She wasn't one for relationships but the bright grin found on the boy's face persuaded her otherwise. Plus, he was rather cute.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded in agreement, a little hesitantly.

"Awesome," Troy nodded as he pointed off to a small vendor across campus. "For my little time spent here, I know for a fact that they sell the best college coffee," he told the girl while shifting his books from arm to arm.

"Coffee, a college student's lively hood," Gabriella smiled at him as they departed towards the destination.

An easy-going conversation started between the two as Gabriella noticed how easily she was able to open up to the complete stranger. It took a lot to get past the brunette's barriers but Troy Bolton managed to sneak by them all.

---

"Here you go," Troy passed her a steaming dark-brown cardboard cup.

Gabriella took a tentative sip of the liquid. "Wow, this is good," she told him surprised.

Troy grinned as he took a large gulp from his own. "Told you so," he said to the girl as they strolled along the green campus. "So, which dorm do you live in," he asked her as he eyed the various stone building.

Gabriella took another sip of the warm liquid and shook her head, "I don't live on campus. I actually share a little loft along the beach with some of my girlfriends from high school," she told him as he nodded in indication he was listening to her. "What about you?"

"Dorm bound," he confirmed with a nod of the head. "It's alright though, I room with one of my good friends from high school."

"That's good," Gabriella stated. "No horrid roommates I've heard so much about."

Troy chuckled, "Nope, just a goofy one."

Gabriella giggled softly as she met with his eyes and held the gaze for a few seconds. She broke contact quickly and found great interest in her coffee cup. "So," she drawled out.

"How many people do you live with," Troy asked while looking down at the significantly shorter companion.

"Four," Gabriella stated with a quick nod. "Known one all my life, the other for a pretty long time, and the last since junior high. We all pretty close, almost sisters," she smiled.

"Sounds nice," Troy said to her. "Kind of the same situation with my friends expects we don't live together." He shuddered slightly at the idea, "That would be a disaster."

Gabriella giggled, "Well, my roommates are currently living together quiet smoothly."

"Good thing."

Gabriella smiled as they continued to roam around campus. She found it strange to share such an opened conversation with her college hook-up. Wasn't she supposing to never see him again? Weren't things supposed to be awkward between the two?

Her thoughts were interrupted quickly with someone grabbing her from behind.

"Sharpay," Gabriella gasped as she placed her hand over her erratic heartbeat. "Don't do that!"

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Sharpay placed her hand on her hip. "Where have you," her voice trailed off as she spotted a brunette boy shuffling his feet. A cute brunette boy. "Hello," she said slowly while looking between the two with curious and questioning eyes.

"Sharpay, Troy. Troy, Sharpay," Gabriella gestured between the two.

"Sharpay Evans," Sharpay introduced herself while placing a hand out delicately.

"Troy Bolton," he said slowly as he awkwardly cradled her hand.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend's flirtious manner. She ignored the sudden jolt of jealously and pried Sharpay's hand away from the boy's. "Nice meeting you, Troy, but we have to go," she excused them both quickly while dragging Sharpay away by the arm.

"What," Sharpay whispered to her friend while looking back at the boy. "Gabby, he's so into you," she giggled happily.

"Hush you," Gabriella scolded her friend while a tint of pink crept on her face. She snuck a quick look at Troy and felt a little uneasiness in her stomach.

"Hey," Troy called after the two girls without thinking. He cleared his throat nervously as he watched both of them turned towards him in interest. "I, uh, I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to hang out tonight," he stumbled out the words.

Gabriella cringed at the request. Troy was sweet and very attractive but she really didn't need the dramas of dating. She learnt her lesson in high school. "Well," she stated slowly, thinking about a way to let him down gently.

"We loved to," Sharpay stated quickly with a smile. She took a pen out of her pocket while walked over to Troy. She grabbed his hand and quickly scribbled down the address of their loft. "Here is our address and why don't you come over at like seven," she asked him even though it sounded like a command. She saw his nod, "Oh and bring three friends too."

"Okay," Troy stated slowly, not use to the demanding nature of the blonde.

Sharpay clapped her hands together, "Perfect. Let's go, Gabs," she tugged on the stunned brunette's arm. She turned back to give Troy a bright smile that was anything but innocent.

* * *

"Taylor," Gabriella whined as she walked through the doors of the shared loft. She flopped down on the black colored sofa where Taylor sat. Kelsi sat over in the matching armchair.

The 'living room' area of the shared loft was tastefully decorated. A square glass table sat underneath a white rug while the furniture was in either black or white colors. Pink accents were found throughout the room in subtle undertones. The issue of color scheme was a drawn-out process between the four girls because of their different tastes. Sharpay, of course, wanted pink and black colors for the whole area while Taylor would rather a business feel of the whole place. Gabriella voted for a more laid-back feel with a garden vibe. Kelsi didn't care about what colors the armchairs were as long as there was a placed to put her piano. Taylor and Sharpay mostly butted head over the color of furniture so Kelsi, ever the peacemaker, came up with black and white furniture with light pink pillows and blankets. Gabriella added the glass table idea and decorated the area with various plants. Kelsi's electric piano was set up over by the sliding doors. The living area was a perfect representation of the four girls.

Both girls exchanged concerned looks. "Bad day," Taylor asked cautiously.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, my day went well. Great even. It was that one," she flicked her thumb towards the blonde's direction. "That one made my day go downhill," she glared at Sharpay.

"Gabriella," Sharpay exclaimed shocked. She gave her an innocent look, "I just helped you out a little."

"What did she do," Kelsi asked Gabriella, interested.

"She invited boys to our house," Gabriella told the two, knowing they would be on her side of the argument. After leaving Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay got into a heated discussion about the whole mess when Gabriella accidently let it slip that she and Troy hooked up at last night's party. She would never hear the end of that.

"She hooked up a random boy," Sharpay shot back while pointing her finger at Gabriella.

"You said you wouldn't tell," Gabriella blushing slightly at the not so innocent encounter with Troy. She tucked her head under the pillow not even able to look at Taylor and Kelsi.

"What," both girls exclaimed.

Sharpay nodded eagerly, "And he's not ugly! He's actually gorgeous," she gushed while thinking about the stranger.

"And he's coming here," Kelsi clarified.

"Wait, I thought you said boys," Taylor asked Gabriella while snatching the pillow off her friend's curly hair.

"Four boys actually," Sharpay said as if it wasn't no big deal. She sat down in the armchair, almost sitting on top of Kelsi.

"Hold on," Taylor held her palm up. "Are you saying that you invited four random men that you have met in your life before to our house for dinner," she asked skeptically.

"Basically," Sharpay shrugged while ignoring the jaw dropping look that Taylor was giving her. "Speaking of which," she got off the couch and pulled Kelsi up. "We need to get ready. One of you can cook," she said over her shoulder.

"Gee, thanks," Gabriella rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Is she for real," Taylor asked Gabriella quietly.

Gabriella giggled, "Come on, I guess we're having a small get together."

"Yeah," Taylor stated glumly while following her friend into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey dude," Troy announced while dropping his book bag on the floor of his dorm room.

Zeke Baylor twirled around in his white chair, "How were your classes?"

"Good," Troy said while kicking off his white sneaker. He leaned back against his bed, "Guess what we're doing tonight, man?"

"Going to Chad and Jason's," he questioned with a shrug. "Playing x-box? Game of two on two?"

"Better," Troy said while folding his arms behind his head. "Remember the girl I was with last night?"

"Um, cute brunette, kind of short with dark hair," he questioned.

Troy nodded, "She invited us, well me and three guys which is basically us, to her house for dinner or something. Technically her friend did the inviting but it's all the same."

"Nice work," Zeke nodded while cracking a grin.

Troy chucked a pillow at his friend's head, "Just get ready. I'll call Chad and Jason."

* * *

"So," Sharpay asked as she made her way to the outside patio. She began to line up the table with pink napkins and eating utensils. "We're having a barbeque," she asked in a disapproving tone.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "It was all we could do in three hours." She made her way over to Kelsi who was currently reading over the directions found on the grill.

Kelsi tilted her head to the side, "I think we turn on the gas and light this thing." She began to flip the side of a lighter until a small flame was produced.

"Okay, I think I'll do this," Taylor took the lighter from her small friend.

Gabriella made her way out of the kitchen while carrying a nicely prepared salad. "Ta-da," she exclaimed while placing the wooden bowl in the middle of the table.

"Well done," Sharpay stated while fixing her sleeveless white top paired with light pink knee-length shorts. She matched her outfit with a pair of white-wedged heels. Her dark blonde hair was straightened and pulled halfway up with a sparkly clip.

Gabriella placed a hand on her hip, "I worked very hard on this salad. Plus, we wouldn't be in this mess if it was for you and your meddling ways."

"You love this," Sharpay stated while giving her cheek a peck.

Gabriella grimaced as she began to toss the salad. Her white strapless sundress contrasted well with her naturally tanned skin. She draped a brightly colored green shawl over her shoulders and wore a pair of simple white flip-flops. Her shoulder-length hair was curled and pinned up in the back with a few dark pieces framing her face.

Kelsi started to rearrange the placement of the glassware, nervously. "Am I the only one who finds this whole situation rather," she paused for a second, thinking of the right word to described the upcoming night. "Odd," she shrugged.

Gabriella gave her a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm on the same boat as you."

Kelsi sighed as she went back to fiddling with the placement of items. She wore a fitted white tank top with a flowy grey skirt that fell to the knees. She added a white and grey-stripped summer scarf to feel less exposed and wore a pair of grey flip-flops. Her dark hair was curled and pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Did you think I need my pepper spray," Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled as she lightly elbowed her friend in the stomach. "I don't think we want to scare off the UCLA population of boys in one night."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she took the plate of raw hamburgers and hot dogs to the grill. "You can never be too careful, you know," she told her.

Taylor wore a pair of black dress shorts that stopped right above her knee. She paired them with a bright blue tank top layered under a quarter-length sleeved dress shirt. She added a few bright bangles and wore a pair of simple black flats. Her dark hair was slightly curled at the ends and left down for the night.

"Okay," Sharpay said a little breathlessly as she struggled to carry out the cooler that contain the night's beverages. She let out a loud sigh and flopped down on one of the chairs found on the patio. "The guys should be here at any moment."

"I still find this strange," Kelsi told them as Gabriella finally tugged her away from the glassware.

"Well, if this night ends in disaster then you'll be getting a new roomie, Kels," Taylor stated happily with a smile.

"Hey," Sharpay frowned.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and grimaced, "Now or never."

"I vote never," Kelsi squeaked out with an arm raised.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "And I'm friends with you."

"Just go open the door and get this over with," Taylor told Gabriella while placing the raw meat on the steaming grill.

Gabriella sighed as she made her way over to the door. It was college. She guessed it was time to try new things.

---

Gabriella gathered all the enthusiasm she could muster and opened the door. She smiled brightly at the four guests found on the front steps. She could tell by their awkward positioning that they found the whole situation rather odd too.

"Hey," Gabriella said brightly to Troy as they shared an uncomfortable embrace. The basketball player's strong arms engulfed her small frame as she moved her arms over his muscular physique.

"Nice seeing you again," Troy said with an easy-going grin found on his face. He wore a blue and white striped dress shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Gabriella noticed the easy-going nature of the new-comer by the way his sleeves were rolled up and how a few buttons were undone so she could see his white undershirt peaking out from underneath.

"Thanks for coming," Gabriella opened the door wider so the four boys could enter. She moved herself closely against the door so no part of her body touched the entering guests. She was a little imitated by the four guys. She never really considered herself a tiny person but standing next to four boys who were at least over 5''10 tended to change someone's mind. She managed to give the four a small wave, "I'm Gabriella, by the way."

"Yeah, we know," a bushy-haired boy stated while checking out the spacious loft. He got a quick whack in the head by a darker-skinned boy who stood behind him. "Ow," he grimaced at his friend.

"That's Chad," the other unknown boy told her quietly as he leaned the doorframe.

"Hey," Chad waved at the girl as Gabriella giggled. She could tell he was probably the jokester of the group by the happy grin on his face that held a little mischief. His wild bronze hair went out in various directions and his skin had a dark undertone. He wore a cream-colored t-shirt with a little saying found on the front in green script and a pair of dark grey cargo pants that fell below his knees. Gabriella couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about him that made her think he'll become a part of her life.

"I'm Zeke Baylor," the darker-skinned boy introduced himself. He was tall, the tallest of the group, with short, black hair that was cropped short to his head. Gabriella could see his muscular frame under his white dress shirt and jeans. "I'm Troy's roommate," he added helpfully with extending his hand.

Gabriella smiled as she exchanged a quick handshake. "And you're.....," she left the sentence open as she turned towards the raven-haired boy who hung by the doorway.

"Uh, Jason Cross," he introduced himself quickly while accepting Gabriella's hand. His floppy raven-colored hair was covered by a backwards baseball cap and he was dressed in a green polo and a pair of shorts, similar to Chad's only in a dark brown color. Gabriella could tell by his happy grin and shy demeanor that he would be perfect for a certain brunette friend of hers.

"Nice meeting you all," Gabriella said, a little relieved that they all seemed to be well-behaved boys. Maybe one of Sharpay's plans will come through in the end. She pointed to the back of the room, "Is barbeque, okay?"

Troy nodded, "Sounds perfect."

Gabriella smiled, feeling a little more confident. "Okay, I'll introduce you all to everyone and we'll have ourselves a barbeque," she said happily.

* * *

**A/N:**

So sorry for the long wait! If it counts, I feel bad for waiting almost a month to write this chapter. I tend to have trouble starting a new story because of having to lay groundwork and all that good stuff that I find rather boring. I have tons of ideas swimming in my head about this story but I don't want to throw everyone into a story with no substance or anything. Now that I have all the characters introduced (sort of) you'll be reading much more interesting chapters in the days to come. Anyway, I promise that my updates will come much quicker now that I have the 'main' characters of the story are now characters of the story.

In relation to the whole boys living situation. They all live in dorms. I made Troy/Zeke and Chad/Jason roommates just because I like to change up the norm relationships of the boys. That doesn't mean that I will make Zeke/Troy best friends because I do see Troy and Chad as the closest friends as well as Jason and Zeke. Usually Troy and Chad would be roommates as well as Jason and Zeke but I just wanted to shake up the normal friendships even by a little bit.

I also changed the title to the story because I felt it fit more. Just a random note. It's not going to changed the whole story. I like the title better but who knows?

I don't like this chapter a whole lot. I had trouble with writing it so reviews would be much loved! As always tell me what you liked or disliked and I will try to make the chapters much better. REVIEW!


	5. Author Note

Just a quick Author's Note

I am sorry for not updating but a virus attacked my computer. Almost all the documents I've saved are gone and my Word is down. I'm so sorry to do this to all you but it will take me a few weeks to get everything under control. Hope you understand.

Thank you,

Caitlin


End file.
